tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama After The Island
' Chris:Hi Everyone.Chris is there. You maybe asked yourself "Oh,but will the fascinous,irresistible Chris McLean make a new season of Total Drama?"....well...your wish CAME TRUE! 24 contestants will be there for everyone's fun. They will face crazy,riskious and deadly challenges just because i need audience,they will eat disgusting food,they will sleep in the most uncomfortable beds ever...and the bathroom may be....TOXIC? Hehehe. But why these crazy dudes are going to get here? Simple. For the 100.000 Dollars....*gets call* Umm what? Ok *hangs call* I mean....1...MILLION...DOLLARS. Only one of them can get it. Which one: a boy, a girl, an alien, a pokemon...or even A YETI? You will discover everything if you keep watching the new season of TOTAL.....DRAMA....AFTER THE ISLAND' 'Main Part' Cool Intro Right? Camp made by /\/\|2/\C£2010 (talk) 'How it works' Before the challenge,there will be always a pre-chat,so you can talk about previous challenge or...random talk. After the pre-chat,theres the challenge. Follow it's rules and the team/contestant who wins the challenge will not be up for elimination...the other team/contestants will.....vote for you want out,ceremony,someone gets out and then it starts again. 'Rules.' #No godplaying/cheating (meaning you can't win in a single line...or corrupting Chris) #Swearing is allowed,but only with * and _ 's #Being a villain doesnt mean you can personal attack users #Obey Wikia Rules #Only Chris can talk with bold text (that means that i'm the only one that can do that #NO CHANGING OF ELIMINATION TABLE...unless you have to fix a mistake or you have permission #Unless you're allowed,you can't be other players #No flaming about elimination #Umpf...techincally,respect this wikia rules. #Try to be active the most....inactive guys WON'T win the camps. Be sure for that! #Don't double post (meaning you post every 5 mins, hour, 2 hours,ecc.) You're just allowed to doublepost if no one posts in one day. If someone does before that time you can post Contestants 2 per users please. You can be 2 girls/boys or 1 boy and 1 girl 'Boys (closed)' - Philip - The traveller - MRace2010 - Steven - The Wise Guy - TDSchool - Eric - The dark boy - TDSchool - Rio - The Australian Stalker - Franky494 19th Place - 2nd Voted Off - Slenderman - The Scary Guy - ParaGoomba348 - Andrew - crazy, yet smart - OrangeBirdMaster2 - Dante - Flexible and Smart - OrangeBirdMaster2 - Graham - Athlete - Ashgraham2 - Drake - Rocker - Liamliamliam - Bruno - Washed up movie star - Liamliamliam 20th Place - 1st Voted Off 'Girls (CLOSED)' - Melbourne - The artist - MRace2010 - Lily - The Sweet girls - LxJ - Marry - The Hot Girl - LxJ - Marida - The Scottish Dangerous Stunt artist - Franky494 - Lyn - The Ninja Girl - ParaGoomba348 - Abigail - The Naive Daydreamer - CoGreen2.0 - Charlotte - The Polite Peacekeeper - CoGreen2.0 - Brandi- The Coldblooded Strategist-PeaceLoveGir - Meloinei- The Mean Society girl- PeaceLoveGir - Ashley - The nice girl - Ashgraham2 'Debutters (possibly)' I decided,there will be a debutter which will come in the merge episode or possibly before. More than 1 users can put a character there (only 1 per user). ANYWAY ONLY ONE WILL DEBUT. THE OTHERS WONT. Um...yeah. If you're already in the competition,you can still put your character here. Just remember that just one joins. *Monroe (female) - The Ultimate survivor- Misterunknown *Eddie (male) - The daredevil - OrangeBirdMaster2 *Jim (male) - The umm, err random one - IfraidG160 *Justin-Jake (male) - The Random Sandwhich Lover - Liamliamliam Teams 'Relations' 'Friendships' Andrew and Dante ''' '''Bruno And Drake 'Conflicts' Melbourne and Rio Dante and Bruno 'Relationships' 'Alliances' Bruno and Drake 'Elimination Table' NO 'Changing unless....read rules. Umm...yeah,if you need to add your contestant there you can do it. NO REMOVING If a contestants haves a * near their name in the elimination table, that means they got an immunity token 'Pre-Chat Chris:So...i think i have nothing to d- Hey! I see the contestants! Lily : *Arrive* Hey ^-^ Marry : *Arrive* Melbourne: *Arrives* Hi,whats up? Lily: Hi,Good thanks *Hugs Melbourne* Melbourne: Thanks :D *Hugs Lily* Philip:*Arrives*...girls. Anyway,hi Chris:Lily,Melbourne,Philip,Marry; Welcome to the is- *gets call* Umpf...i have to answer this sorry *answers call* Steven: *Arrives* Hey .. What's up ? Eric: *Arrives* .......... Philip:Um..hi Steven. I'm good,thanks *whistles and walks around* Marida: *On Horse shooting at a target* Bullseye Rio: *Stalking Marida* Marida: Go Away Stalker Chris:*ends call* Uff...Oh! Welcome to the island,Rio and Marida Rio: *Stalking Chris* *On Paper* So He's 128. Is From Japan. Had 12 Wifes and 2 Husbands. Very Strange Marida: *On Bike above 100 foot cliff* Ye-Ha *Jumps off forgetting Parachute* I'm Having a Blast (Mother: Marida Stop) Cool it Mother *Realizes no Parachute* Uh-Oh Chris:Rio,dont stalk me -_-''' Rio: *Still Stalking* A Quater English, Half Japanese, 1/8 Chinese and 1/8 Australian. Really aged 456. Has had 2012 wifes and 98 Husbands. Wants to be a Girl. Won a Female beauty Paegent and is from a family of 3 Triplets, Chris, Cathy and Craig, Mom Catherine, Dad Callum, Step Mom Caitlin and Sister Caroline '''Chris: You're near the definitive elimination. You should stop...or...STALK SOME OF THE CONTESTANTS :3 Rio: *Stalks Melbourne* Melbourne:*Kicks Rio in the "jewels* Rio: *Slaps Melbourne* ****** *Pounces on her* ****** Philip:*alert mode* Wait a min...ARE YOU PUNCHING A GIRL? Rio: No, I'm punching a ***** Lyn: *arrives, angry at Rio for what he said to Melbourne* Do you wish to be executed at once? *Draws her sword, and holds it to Rio's neck* Slenderman: *arrives* ... Lyn: *Puts sword away, looks at Slenderman, and becomes frightened* Wh-Who- *Shakes head and gives serious expression* State your name. Slenderman: Slen... der... man... Chris: *notices Lyn sword and Slenderman,by creeping out* Oh man....Hi Slenderm*glip*an and hi Lyn *gloms*. Anyway,Rio,i said to stalk,not to swear :| Abigail and Charlotte arrive. Charlotte: Hello everybody. It's so nice to meet you all.I'm Charlotte. This is Abigail. Abigail: Huh? Oh Hi! Lyn: Hello. State your names. Slenderman: Names... they... need? Lyn: Okay, that is seriously creepy- (Shakes head) I will not be frightened by your juvenile horror act. Philip: *frightened* Umm....i-i think yo-you can-an't be n-not fri-frightned Melbourne *frightened too* T-Thats Sc-Scary Charlotte: *frightened* I'm sure he's a very n..n..nice..person..at ..heart? Abigail: *walks up to Slenderman* Wow! You have long arms! Do you give hugs? Slenderman: Hugs... give... *Walks up to Abigail* Lyn: Don't trust him, Abigail! (Pushes Slenderman out of the way) I still think that guy's scary... Abigail: So hugs are...bad? Philip: Nope,i think. Charlotte: Well it's great that we are all getting to know eachother. Chris: Yeah,and it would be better if someone else comes there...*gets call* uff not again *answers* Dante - Hey everyone *gets looked at suspiciously* Andrew - HEY ME CAN PLAY A RABID MONKEY *scares Dante* Meloinei: Hey losers! (CONF) I'm Meloinei I'm the most poplaur girl in school I have the best clique in school! Maybe ill make a clique here I need one cool girl and two guys so we can go too the end! Charlotte: Pleasure to meet you Melonei. I'm Charlotte. I'm sure by the end of the day we'll all be good friends. Abigail: Woah! Are you one of those popular girls at school? (CONF) Popular girls really like me. They give me fun nicknames, borrow my stuff, and they even let me sit in the trash can! Dante: Abigail, it sounds like they popular girls are going to, um hurt you! Chris: *closes call* Umpf,who cares! Welcome Dante,Andrew and Melonei! Melonei: Yeah I'm popular Abigail! wanna be my BFF! (CONF) I'm so faking it.. Brandi: Everyone looks so weak! Abigail: (gasps) Of COURSE I want to be your BFF! (hugs Melonei) (CONF) I've never seen someone become my BFF so fast! She is really friendly! Meloinei: Get your ha...That's ehh good! *Gives a fake smile* Lyn: I am not weak! (Draws sword) Take back what you said. Now. Slenderman: .... Lyn: Okay, Slender, you win. You ARE creepy. You can stop with that now. Abigail: I'm sure he's not that bad. (waves at Slender) Lyn: (Gulps) Abigail, I worry about you. Andrew: Who is scarier, me or Slenderman *makes the scariest face on earth* Charlotte: I'm sure Slender here has mastered the art of scar*sees Andrew's face* AAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH *passes out* Abigail: Heh heh! That's adorable! *tries imitating Andrew's face* Dante: I wonder when more people are going to get here Abigail: That would be nice to know. Is anyone here psychic? Chris: Nope. Hi Dante and An- *girly scream* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *runs away faster than sound* Melbourne:.........can i consider that normal?! Abigail: There is a lot of people here! Charlotte: *wakes up from passing out* Ugh...I think there's enough to start? Philip: No,we need just 2 contestants...c'mon is taking long,and Chris went away like a girl. What's worse? *starts raining* Philip:............Seriously? Slenderman: r...A....i.....N.... Lyn: That is too scary... Dante: If a bear comes near us, who do we throw first *bear appears* Bear: GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! Challenge 1.1 - The Leader is just behind the corner! Chris: *comes back with a jet pack,bear disappears and it stops raining*. Well done contestants! You're finally all here! Well let me explain your challenge! This time people will choose teams...but the leaders will be decided with a challenge. If you want to be leader,you have to run to the other side of the island (thats 10 lines). The first 2 to get over there will win the leadership and decide their teams...NOW GO! *flies away with jetpack* Philip: YEAH FINALLY! *runs* 1 Melbourne: Finally we start :D *runs 1 Rio: *Runs* Marida: *Runs* Drake: *Runs* 1 Abigail: *runs* Charlotte: *runs* Philip: *runs* 2 Melbourne: *runs* 2 Slenderman: (Walks slowly and creepily) Lyn: Uh... (Runs REALLY fast, away from Slenderman) (CONF) That guy is creepy... (shivers, then shakes head) No! I'm a ninja! I'm scared of nothing! Drake: *Runs* 2 Bruno: *Runs* 1 Marida: *Runs* (2) Rio: *Runs* (2) Drake: *Runs Quickly* 3 Bruno: *Runs* 2 Rio: *Runs* (3) Marida: *Sprints* (3) Drake: *Still Runs* 4 Bruno: *Runs* 3 Rio: *Walks* (4) Marida: *Walks* (4) Drake: *Walks* 5 Bruno: *Walks* 4 Graham: *Sprints* 4 Ashley: *Runs* 2 Philip: *Runs* 3 Melbourne: *Runs* 3 Chris: Current statistics: At First Place we have Drake,who might be a captain. He's followed by Graham,Bruno: this means that they're involved in a battle. The Rest are all behind of them. (Keep going) Dante: Im a gymnast *runs super fast and surpasses graham* (1) Andrew: Ok *sprints* (1) Orange, you can't post more than a time,perhaps your previous line were removed. Sorry about that but it's the rules (you did double-posting) Slenderman: (Continues walking) 2 Lyn: (Keeps running) 2 Drake: runs (6) Bruno: runs (5) Liam, you can't post more than a time,perhaps your previous line were removed. Sorry about that but it's the rules (you did double-posting) Philip: *Runs* 4 Melbourne: *Runs* 4 *boulder rolls to opposite way* Chris: Oh oh! That's going to be crazy (Addition: Now this boulder will rolling towards you. If you want to avoid it,over to *run* thing,you have to add "and avoids the boulder*. Who doesnt avoid it is out of the competition. For example,if Philip haves 4 lines and the boulder reached the line 4,for getting to line 5 Philip has to avoid the boulder too,or unless he will be knocked out and he won't be the captain. The boulder ends when he reachs line 1) *BOULDER CURRENT POSITION: Line 10 (avoid it at line 11)* Rio: *Runs* (5) Marida: *Sprints* (5) Drake: * Runs* (7) Bruno:*Runs* (6) *BOULDER CURRENT POSITION: Line 9 (avoid it at line 10)* Philip: *Runs* 5 Melbourne: *Runs* 5 Drake: *Runs* (8) Bruno: *Runs* (7) *BOULDER CURRENT POSITION: Line 8 (avoid it at line 9) (In Drake's case,line nine must be *Runs and avoids boulder*) Philip: *Runs* 6 Melbourne: *Runs* 6 Dante: Well this stinks *sprints* (2) Andrew *runs* (2) Abigail: *runs* Charlotte: *runs* Slenderman: (Continues creepy walk) (3) Lyn: (Continues her ninja-like run) (3) Abigail: *runs* Charlotte: *runs* Slenderman: (Walks) (4) Lyn: (Runs) (4) Abigail: *runs* (4) Charlotte: *runs* (4) Slenderman: (Walks) (5) Lyn: He's walking so slowly! He'll never catch up! (Runs) (5) Drake: dodges boulder and runs (9) Graham: *Runs* (7) Ashley *Slows Down* (4) *BOULDER CURRENT POSITION: Line 7 (avoid it at line 8) Philip: *Runs and dodges boulder* Wow...that was close 7 Melbourne: *Runs and dodges boulder* 7 Drake: Finishs (10) Slenderman: (Walks) (6) Lyn: (Runs) (6) Chris: And Drake is the captain of the first team! Let's see who is getting there next! *BOULDER CURRENT POSITION: Line 6 (avoid it at line 7) Melbourne: CLOSER! *Runs*8 Philip: *Runs* 8 Dante: *Sprints* (3) Andrew *runs* (3) Dante: *runs* (4) Abigail: *runs* (5) Charlotte: *runs* (5) Slenderman: (Walks and somehow avoids boulder) (7) Lyn: (Runs and swiftly dodges boulder) It's- (pant) so- (pant) creepy how he (pant pant) can walk and dodge (pant pant pant) that quickly- (pant) (7) Graham: *Runs* (8) Ashley: *Walks* (5) Melbourne: *Runs* 9 Philip: *Walks* Puff....i can't do it....9 BOULDER CURRENT POSITION: Line 5 (avoid it at line 6) Abigail:*runs dodges the boulder* (6) Charlotte:: *runs dodges the boulder* (6) Melbourne: *FINISHES* 10 Charlotte: *runs* (7) *stops* Congratulations Melbourne. *offers handshake* Abigail: *runs* (7) *stops* YAY! Team captains! I can't wait! Chris: TIME'S UP! *boulder disappears* And Melbourne is the second captain! Well...we can pass to the teams. Please captains. Decide who will be in your team. Drake starts first as he reached first the end. Dante and Andrew: Good job Melbourne and Drake! Slenderman: You... winners... pick... me... Lyn: Uh, don't put me on the same team as him. Graham: So close! *faints* (10) Drake (Sorry had school) umm... i pick Abigail Melbourne: Graham was good! I pick him :D Drake: Charlotte had a great run. So i pick her Graham: Thanks for picking me, Melbourne, now that is a wise choice! Melbourne: Well,i'll pick Philip Chris: STOP! I was joking before (hehe)! You could've choose just 2 contestants each. I will decide the rest. Steven,Andrew,Lily,Lyn,Brandi and Ashley are in Drake's team,while Eric,Rio,Slenderman (uuh),Dante,Marry,Marida and Melonei will be in Melbourne's team. Now decide your names. 'Team 1 deciding (Drake's team)' Drake: Were the Screaming Gophers X Andrew: Nice name, but I would have gone with Team Andrew is Really Really Really hot Chris: STOP! It's official. Your team will be the Screaming Gophers X 'Team 2 deciding (Melbourne's team)' Melbourne: Umm...what about the Killer Bass. You know,just for respecting the previous season :) Graham: I don't really like the name, but I will go with it. Melbourne: That's it :D Chris: STOP! It's official. Your team will be the Killer Bass X...you know,just for going with Drake's team name! Challenge 1.2 - A Balance Board kills you Chris: Here's the second challenge! This decides who will be the loser team. Your job is to knock off this balance board your enemies. Wins the team who doesn't have any teammates in the balance board. (HOW IT WORKS: It takes 2 lines to knock off someone. If you attack an enemy at the first line,he can dodge it if no one postes. If it's the second line of the same enemy,he will be out. You can post after someone else does...so be careful) Chris: 3,2,1, GO! Melbourne: Let's do this! *knocks off Drake* Philip: *knocks off Steven* Drake: *dodges* Dante: *knocks off Steven* Andrew: *knocks off Slenderman* Melbourne: *knocks off Lily* Philip: *knocks off Brandi* AND STEVEN IS OUT! Current Status: '''8 Screaming Gophers X, 9 Killer Bass X Drake: They cannot win guys * Knocks Off Slenderman* Yeah and he is gone Melbourne: *knocks off Lily* Philip: *knocks off Brandi* '''Current Status: '''6 Screaming Gophers X, 8 Killer Bass X. '''Killer Bass X is in first! Drake: Knocks off melborne Bruno: *Knocks off Philip* Whoops sorry Philip (CONF: Im working with Drake to eliminate my team, they all hate me so i'm taking them down 1 by 1.) Melbourne: *dodges* Philip: What? Uh oh! *slips and falls in the water* AAAAAH! Current Status: '''6 Screaming Gophers X, 7 Killer Bass X Drake: uhh I HAVE HAD ENOUGH * Pushes Melborne into the water so hard* Bruno: *pushes Melonei* Sorry Slipped Andrew (is surprised that he's balencing): (CONF: I am glad to be part of this competition, but im afraid somebody is in an alliance.) Dante: (knocks off Slenderman) Lyn: I'm the best ninja! (Knocks off Dante) Bruno: *Pushes Melonei Off* Graham: This will be easy! Ashley: *Knocks of Graham* Yeah, Whatever! Drake: *shouts to ashley* Knock him off Bruno: * Shoves off Graham* Sorry i thought you were on the other team. (CONF: These losers are going down, i have a list of people to elininate next *shows list * Number 1: Drake, 2nd : Melborne then Dante and Andrew pure genius.) Melbourne: *try to dodge,but actually hurts Bruno and make him slip* Uuh,sorry! '''Current Status: '''Remaining LIST: Screaming Gophers X: '''6 Drake,Abigail,Lyn, Charlotte, Ashley, Andrew. '---IN THE LEAD---' Killer Bass X: 4''' Melbourne,Marry, Marida,Bruno. '''Chris: So boring. Let's make things FUNNIER! *presses a button and an huge hammer leads to 3 contestants....Drake,Lyn and Abigail* (Now this hammer is heading to you. You have to dodge it the soonest possible. It won't hurt you until someone else postes. If I POST and these targets didnt dodge it,they're all felling in water) you noticed,these are all SGX...this because this is the team in the lead Drake: *Dodges* Easy! *Hammer Knocks Out Lyn and Abigail* Chris: You really think so *hammer heads back* Melbourne: Oh well...while he dares with the hammer i will *accidentaly knocks Bruno...again* Oh man! Sorry dude *CONF* Actually,i didnt knock him off accidentaly...its just because almost all of the contestant risked to fell because of him. I need to check him *END CONF* Current Status: '''REMAINING LIST: Screaming Gophers X: '''4 '''Drake, Charlotte, Ashley, Andrew Killer Bass X: '''3 '''Melbourne; Marry, Marida. '''Chris: With 7 remaining,this is the most competitive part of the challenge! Charlotte: *knocks off Melbourne* Ashley: *Dives for Marry, but misses and falls straight off* Andrew: *Knocks Marida off and dodges* Whoooa (conf: I don't know who to vote for at the elimination, I haven't known these guys long enough to know *end conf*) Melbourne: *dodges* *Hammer goes straight to Drake (dodge it soon,or this will knock you out* Drake:' '*''''Dodges' and pushes Marida off*' 'AND STOP!!!!!' '''Chris: So...Let's see who's standing.' Drake,Charlotte and Andrew for the Screaming Gophers X Melbourne and Marry for the Killer Bass X. So the winners of the challenge are THE SCREAMING GOPHERS X! Melbourne: AW CMON! JUST FOR ONE! Chris: However, Marry and Melbourne are getting immunity so they can't be voted up. Melbourne: YEAH! Philip: Seriously? Ceremony 1 - Killer Bass X Chris: Well...guys...you lost the first challenge. Quite sad. However,you have to vote who you want to eliminate ( You have 2 days or sorta. After that i will count the votes and cancel the votes cronology...so it will have more suspanse...possibly ). 'Voting Section' VOTING ENDED! Check the ceremony 'Ceremony' Chris:Well,you decided who to get off...and it's too late to change idea. First of all,Melbourne and Marry got immunity. However,i don't know who voted for Melbourne even if she was immune. Screw that. Of the 11 members, just 7 voted...let's see who's eliminated Sorry Bruno...but you're eliminated! Any last words? Episode 2 Chat 'Screaming Gophers X' Andrew: Nice job guys on the first challenge, we all did great and we will dominate Charlotte: We sure did. I'm sure we can continue winning. Abigail: Huh? Oh yeah! Winning! Lyn: We possess the power of ninja. Drake: We need to keep on playing like this and send them bass home Andrew: If we act stronger then strong, then we will win the next challenge for sure Brandi: Lyn may I talk too you for a minute you too Andrew and Drake and also Abigal.. Abigail: Wuh? Sure! Andrew: Ok, but if it's an alliance request, then I won't join. Brandi: *Too Andrew* ..... *Too Abigal* Ill tell you later.. After the challenge. Abigail: After the challenge! That's a long time...how long is that? Charlotte: It depends on how fast it begins and how fast we breeze through it. Andrew: Fine, tell me after the challenge 'Killer Bass X' Dante: I am so calm after Bruno left, he was a jerk Philip: Yeah you're right -_- Meloinei: I know he is *Texts friends* Slenderman: We... Are... Winners.... Challenge 2 - Quiz Masters...or not Chris: Well guys! Welcome to the second challenge. Congratulations to the Screaming Gophers X from winning the previous challenge! Melbourne: Yeah,we know. Let's go straight! Chris: Umm...ok! The next challenge will be a QUIZ. You will get 5 questions and you have to answer them. If the answer is right you will get a point. If it's not...nevermind. If both answers right,the team which gets a point its the one who did it first. Wins the team who reaches first the 3 points GO! (You have 1 day to answer each question. If none gets it,i will give a point to the team whom member got it closer) 'STATUS' '1st Question -' It's possible to see the other moon's face? Why/Why not? 'Screaming Gophers X -1-' Andrew - Yes, because Earth and the Moon both turn, which causes us too see other sides, yet its not noticeable Brandi: Could be but don't not from the earth maybe when your in a spaceship.. Charlotte: Because of rotation and the fact that the moon revolves, yes. Abigail: I agree with Brandi! I love spaceships! Ashley: Because the question didn't say to see it from from earth! Lyn: The moon's face is easy to see. In the right light, it leads us ninjas! Because it's in the right light, and it's facing us! 'Killer Bass X -1-' Melbourne: Astrology? I'm not good at this. Philip: Well,i'm good in geography so we are screwed...i think Meloinei: I never learned this! Dante - Yes, the Earth and Moon turn, so we can see it when its rotated facing us Graham: That's good enough for me! Slenderman: If.... it's.... in.... the.... earth's.... rotation.... 'Result' Chris: Well,no one got it. The true answer was no, the reason was because both revolution and rotation motion haves the same duration (27 days, 4 hours and 45 mins....well i don't remember that,but it's something like that). Charlotte got more closer, as she talked about rotation and revolution motion, unlike other who talked about the TRANSLATION motion, so i guess it's a point for the Screaming Gophers X. (I know, i checked wikipedia and i didn't found it. However, this question was in my science book whom said that.) 'Question 2 - What is the musical genre that has furthered modern music' 'Screaming Gophers X -2-' Brandi: It has too be like Pop or techno.. Lyn: I don't know! I don't listen to music... Rap, maybe? Charlotte: I would guess Pop. Abigail: NO! Techno! Lots and lots of techno! 'Killer Bass X -2-' Melbourne: Hey,i know this...but i don't remember it! Dante: Electronic Music! Music that uses devices. Meloinei: It has too be like pop.. Slenderman: Ro...ck... mu...sic...? Graham: Meloinei is correct, it is Electronic, Wait! or is it Pop? Rio: I think Pop Dante: Uh Graham, I said Electronic. 'Result.' Chris: Once again. You didn't got it. More than quiz masters,you are quiz failers. The true answer was THE BLUES! This is the genre whom started the modern music,not electronic. In fact, Rock is modern today, right?. Strangely, the weirdo named Slenderman got it closer (rock music is the derivate of Blues), so that's a point for the Killer Bass X. As both teams haves 1 point, question 4 is unlocked. 'Question 3 - Norway should not be a living place because of cold....but instead there are cities in it's coast. Why?' 'Screaming Gophers X' Charlotte: Coastlines are naturally humid. Therefore, less cold and better living conditions. Abigail: Because everyone loves beaches! Andrew: I agree with Charlotte Lyn: The people have adapted themselves for the conditions. People have adjusted the place to make it easier to live in. Ashley: I'm not trying to sound lazy, but I don't know anything about Norway or where it is. 'Killer Bass X' Philip: DAH! No capitals! Wait... i went in Norway......it was something about the ocean...i don't remember Melbourne: C'mon Philip. We may guess that! Dante: Because coastlines are naturally warm, so they are a little cooler! Slenderman: I... agree... with.... Dante.... 'Result.' Chris: That's official. You fail. This time 2 guys got closer,but they're in different teams. Yeah,the coastlines haves to do something with this question,but just a part. Norway (in my point of view)'s sea is too cold to get warm back between the day and the night. Actually this is not wrong, but i preferred that you would answer me with "Because of the Gulf Stream!". This is the fact why Norway haves life. For giving the point,i will see your questions. WHO TRIED TO ANSWER: SGX = 3 ''' KBX = 1 '''WHO ALMOST GUESSED IT: SGX = 1 ''' KBX = 1 '''As more partecipated in the Screaming Gophers X, i should give it a point. However, Abigail's answer was so nonsense-ish that i decided to give the points to the Killer Bass X. 'Question 4 - Write down there the REVERSED elimination order of Total Drama Island' Chris: As you fail badly i decided to make a little easy memory question. By not getting this....you're a complete fail. 'Screaming Gophers X' Drake: Owen, Gwen, Heather, Duncan, Leshawna, Geoff, Izzy (Again), DJ, Lindsay, Bridgette, Trent, Eva (Again), Harold, Courtney, Sadie, Beth, Cody, Izzy, Tyler, Katie, Justin, Noah, Eva and Ezekiel 'Killer Bass X' Melbourne: Wait....i remember just the first.....inversed right? Then Owen,Gwen,Heather,Duncan,Leshawna.....then i don't know it. Rio: Duh, Owen, Gwen, Heather, Duncan, LeShawna, Geoff, Izzy (Again), DJ, Lindsay, Bridgette, Trent, Eva (Again), Eva and Izzy return), Harold, Courtney, Sadie, Beth, Cody, Izzy (1st time), Tyler, Katie, Justin, Noah, Eva (1st time), Ezekiel, 'Result.' Chris: FINALLY YOU GOT I- oh wait. That was so easy that you're still a fail in the quizzes. The last question is decisive,because it decides who goes home and who doesn't. And guys,who gets closer on this is going to win a big reward...trust me. 'FINAL QUESTION - Explain the meaning of the life!' Chris: This is so hard that the prize for who haves the best answer is an immunity ticket! You can use it if you have the most votes against you! Good luck. 'Screaming Gophers X' Andrew: To be smart and have a healthy lifestyle Brandi: Here is what i got.... The condition that distinguishes animals and plants from inorganic matter and including the capacity for growth and we were all born too die right we cant all live forever.... So we were born too die. Lyn: The meaning of life is to accomplish your goals and do what you need before you die. It's so you can die with no regrets. 'Killer Bass X' Melbourne: Life is something simple! Philip: Umm....Life is a thing which you can use just one time! Dante: To learn and make most of your life because you only have one! Meloinei: My clique says its Yolo that's how they knowable and I know. Slenderman: Life... what... you... make... of... it... 'Result.' Chris: Meh, guys you made me learn things i never know before. Thanks so much. However, Melonei's explaining is quite boring and Andrew's is sorta of hard to accomplish to some guy. Lyn, instead, made me happy so once again the winner are THE SCREAMING GOPHERS X. Congratulations Lyn, over to winning you also get an immunity ticket. Use it wise! Elimination 2 - Killer Bass X Chris: Well,you lost the first challenges, and you were in the majorance. Sad enough, you have to vote for someone to get off. This time no one gets immunity....so vote! 'Voting' THEY SHA-VOTED! Check the Ceremony 'Ceremony' Chris: Ok. Once again you voted and there's no back-in-time thingy. None got immunity so everyoune would've vote themselves. Out of the 10 contestants, 7 voted. Let's reveal the votes! Chris: Sorry Rio,but you're eliminated. Any last words? Episode 3 Chat 'Screaming Gophers X' Andrew: Good job guys! 'Killer Bass X' Dante: Finally Rio's gone! I think he raided my underwear.... Philip: Uhh! However, we have to win this. We lost 2 times! Meloinei: Guys I promise Ill try my best! Dante: Melonei, I don't know why 2 people voted for you last elimination Melonei: Maybe they were just jelsous... Graham: It wasn't me, anywho who voted for me?..............oh wait! I did..........stupid! Challenge 3 - In dah house! Chris: The next challenge is starting soon. Please gets in this house *shows door* I'll explain it inside,so move on.. Philip: *enters* Melbourne: *enters* Andrew: *enters* Dante: *enters* Charlotte: *enters* Abigail: *enters* *everyone else enters* [INSIDE] *door locks up* Melbourne: Ok...i'm lea- *tries to open door* Wait. It doesn't open! WE ARE LOCKED HERE! Abigail: Try biting the door! That's what my cat does! Chris: *in a tv screen* MWAHAHAHA! I TRICKED YOU! Now you're all trapped in this house FOREVER!!!! MWAHAHAHA....well there's a way to escape. When i made the teams, i just noticed the Killer Bass X were more than the Screaming Gophers X. As 2 of the KBX were eliminated, it means that the real competition STARTS NOW! I'm very sorry for Bruno and Rio that didnt made it to the real competition,but whatever. It's a game. However,for your challenge, you have to escape from there solving some mazes. First of all *devides the teams* here. You won't follow others. For escaping,you must solve 3 riddles in order to get out of this house. Every riddle is distant 5 lines (From start to 1st riddle = 5 lines). When you're there,i'll ask you it. If you solve it,then you can pass....if not,then you have to guess it until you get it. Ready, because from now things gets more harder. 3,2,1, GO! Oh yeah, the first team where 4 teammates escape wins. GO! 'Screaming Gophers X Section' Andrew: *runs to riddle 1* 1 Charlotte: *runs to riddle 1* (1) Abigail: *runs to riddle 1* (1) Brandi: *runs too riddle 1* 1 Andrew: We now have a numbers advantage in lines!!! *runs to riddle 1* 2 Lyn: (Runs to riddle) (1) Brandi: Yup! *Runs too riddle1* 2 Lyn: (Runs to riddle 1) (2) We are of ninjas. We shall win. Brandi: *Runs too riddle one* Haha I bet we will the other team are weak losers even that Melonei chick... 3 Andrew: Wow! I'm fast! *runs to riddle 1* 3 Lyn: (Runs to riddle 1) (3) Brandi: *Runs too riddle 1* 4? Ashley: *Runs to riddle* 1 Andrew: *runs to riddle 1* 4 Ashley: *Runs to riddle* 2 Andrew: Guys! Start running to riddle 2! *runs to riddle 2* 1 Charlotte: *runs to riddle 1* (2) Abigail: *runs to riddle 1 (2) Brandi: *Runs too Riddle 2* 1 Andrew: *runs to riddle 2* 2 Brandi: *Runs to riddle 2* 2 Andrew: *runs to riddle 2* 3 Brandi: *runs too Riddle 2* 3 Ashley: *Slows down* 3 Andrew: *runs to riddle 2* 4 Brandi: *runs to riddle 2* 4 Charlotte: *runs to riddle 1* (3) Abigail: *runs to riddle 1* (3) Lyn: (Runs to riddle 1) (4) Ashley: *Almost faints* 4 have still to get to line 5 in riddle 1 if you want to do the 5 lines to riddle 2 'Riddle 1' POST HERE LINE 5 Andrew: (nobody has posted this section besides me today so I'm gonna do this) *reaches riddle 1* 5 Brandi: *gets to riddle 1* 5 Riddle: In ''SOME? ''you can find secret numbers. Consider every letter as a number, then write down there the number you got from this word. Watch out for italic text. Andrew: 1915135 Right. Every teammate of yours can pass (run 5 lines to riddle 2) 'Riddle 2' POST THERE LINE 5 FOR RIDDLE 2 Andrew: YES IM HERE! *gets to riddle 2* 5 Riddle: Guess the object! You're in it,but you can't see it. What is it? Andrew: Air! Well now you have to deal with it! *suddenly, Andrew flies in the air and no stops* test for you. As SGX are going fast,i want to see if you can pass this test. Now you have to post 5 lines to get out of the tornado twist before running to Riddle 3,the last one. Others can pass,so this may be a penalty for you. If you manage to escape either from the air and from the house, you will get a prize which i'll reveal later Andrew: *tries to escape* 1 Brandi: *Makes it too riddle 2* It's about time... 5 Andrew *tries to escape* 2 Brandi: Come on Anderw you can do this were way ahead! Andrew: *tries to escape* 3 Brandi: Wow your getting closer :3! Andrew: Thanks for the support, Brandi *tries to escape* 4 'Killer Bass X Section' Melbourne: *runs to riddle 1* 1 Philip: *runs to riddle 1* 1 Dante: *runs to riddle 1* 1 Melonei: *runs to riddle 1* 1 Slenderman: (Walks to riddle) (1) Melonei: *Runs too riddle 1* Oh my gosh you guys are Sooo slow... 2 Dante: *runs to riddle 1* 2 Slenderman: (Walks to riddle 1) (2) Meloinei: *Runs too riddle 1* 3 Graham: *Sprints to riddle* 1 Dante: *runs to riddle 1* 3 Melbourne: *runs to riddle 1* 2 Philip: *runs to riddle 1* 2 Dante: *runs to riddle 1* 4 Philip: *runs to riddle 1* 3 Melbourne: *runs to riddle 1* 3 Graham: *Still sprinting* 2 Philip: *runs to riddle 1* 4 Melbourne: *runs to riddle 1* 4 Meloinei:*Runs too to riddle 1* 4 Dante: *runs to riddle 2* 1 Graham: *Speeds up* 3 Melbourne: *runs to riddle 2* 1 Philip: *runs to riddle 2* 1 Melonei: *runs too riddle 2* 1 Dante: *runs to riddle 2* 2 Philip: *runs to riddle 2* 2 Melbourne: *runs to riddle 2* 2 Slenderman: (Runs to riddle 1) (3) Graham: *Still sprinting* 4 Dante: *runs to riddle 2* 3 Philip: *runs to riddle 2* 3 Melborune: *runs to riddle 2* 3 Slenderman: (Walks to riddle 1) (4) Philip: *runs to riddle 2* 4 Melbourne: *runs to riddle 2* 4 Slenderman: (Makes it to riddle 1) 'Riddle 1' POST HERE LINE 5 Dante: *gets to riddle 1* 5 Riddle: *Just for got to line 5* In every number,even the ones you could find later, there's a secret one which is obtained by adding to themselves these numbers. Find the secret number hidden there if you want to get through and get to riddle 2. *In the code door, there's a number " 526 x 911 " Dante: 486? may be hard Consider the digit numbers (like 5 in 526) and then try to get something from the riddle (OrangeBirdMaster2: I don't understand this) Philip: *gets there* Umm let's see the riddle.......it is 8? Correct team can pass [ consider 5, 2 and 6 and do this = 5+2+6= 13...then 1+3 = 4. Then consider 911 and do this = 9+1+1=11 then 1+1 = 2. Do 4x2 and you get 8. Sorry if you didnt understand] Melbourne: *gets there* Already solved? Wow. Meloinei: *Gets there too* I guess I was too slow. Slenderman: Too... slow... Graham: *Reaches riddle 1* 5 'Riddle 2' POST THERE LINE 5 FOR RIDDLE 2 Melbourne: *gets there* 5 Philip: *gets there* 5 Riddle: Guess the object! It controls the time, but that's not the clock. Philip: Uuh... Category:Current